I Can't Love with Someone Else
by Arionyxle
Summary: Perbedaan dunia di antara mereka semakin membuat mereka yakin kalau cinta mereka memanglah abadi. AU. A sequel-fic. For NHTD #1


**I Can't Love Another**  
Sequel of 'Yang Harus Dilupakan'

**Dedicated For**  
Too Late "NaruHina's Tragedy Day"

* * *

Aku bergurau... Aku bermimpi... Untuk dapat memintanya kembali bersamaku. Tapi, apalagi yang kubisa selain itu? Aku hanya bisa berharap, aku tak mungkin bisa mengubah takdir. Takdir yang akhirnya memisahkan aku terhadapnya.

Bingkai manis yang selama ini kuidamkan dengannya, hancur memecah menjadi kepingan kecil. Sosok yang selalu membuatku damai serta membuatku nyaman apabila berada di dekatnya.

Kutahu... Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk membuatnya bahagia, sekalipun itu bukan bersamaku. Akantetapi, apa ia bahagia dengan jalannya itu? Jalan yang pada akhirnya hakiki nan abadi. Memisahkan antara aku dengannya dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Hitam... Hitam membekas. Rasa kehilangan membuatku semakin muak untuk menjalani kehidupan. Tanpanya—tanpa senyumannya. Pantas saja embun dengan mudah menetes, begitupun aku dengan kenangannya yang mungkin lambat-laun akan kulenyapkan juga. Namun, itu tampak terlalu egois bagiku.

Aku mencintainya... Tak mungkin aku melupakannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer**  
Naruto **by** Masashi KIshimoto

**Pairing**  
Naruto U. & Hinata H.

**Genre**  
Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**  
AU, OOC, Gombalness and other

* * *

Sayup suara gemuruh memecah langit, goresan kilat-kilat putih menyambar dalam kepekatan awan senja. Mendung kembali datang; mengajak tetesan-tetesan hujan agar jatuh membasahi akan tanah kering bumi.

Pemuda itu terlihat sendu, menyusuri trotoar-trotoar jalan yang tampak lengang. Berteman petang yang pekat, seakan setia merasakan apa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya sekarang.

Irama deru kendaraan di jalan raya bercampur-baur dengan suara gemuruh yang siap segera menurunkan hujan. Tak pelak orang-orangpun menyiagakan payung-payung mereka tepat di atas kepalanya.

Segumpal air bening nampak terbentuk di kedua sudut matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, air itu mulai menuruni pipi sang pemuda tersebut.

...

Tik

...

Menetes—terjatuh dalam genangan air. Airmata itu airmata tangisan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Tetes demi tetesnya mulai mengiringi nyanyian gerimis yang mulai turun, orang-orang mulai menepi untuk mencari tempat berteduh-terkecuali pemuda itu.

Gerimis mulai menderas, mengganti nama; beralih tahta menjadi hujan. Naruto terus saja berjalan, ia tak sedikitpun bergeming akan seruan-seruan orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berteduh. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah membasah sejak dari tadi, jaketnya pun sudah tak menghangatkannya lagi.

Hanya kesepian dan kehilangan yang dirasakannya kini.

Hujan itu kian terasa menusuk-nusuk tajam, menembus setiap pori-pori kulitnya. 'Hinata... Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?' tanya hati kecilnya kemudian.

Satu-persatu lampu-lampu toko di pinggir jalanpun padam, entah karena apa—mungkin dimatikan secara sengaja, mengingat petir-petir itu menyambar bagai sedang meluapkan angkara murka akan dunia yang semakin nista. Gelap-kian menggelap. Cakrawala sore tak kuasa memancarkan rona jingganya lagi, terkalahkan kemuramdurjaan awan hitam yang terus datang.

"Huh... Kau membuatku cemas, Naruto!" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya serta memayunginya, "Kenapa kau tidak berteduh? Kau bisa sakit nanti." lanjutnya.

Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar bola matanya untuk sekedar menatap sepasang pupil lavender gadis di sampingnya tersebut; seorang gadis bergaun putih, berkulit pucat pasi.

Mata biru laut Naruto berhasil membulat sempurna, "Hi...na...ta?" airmata Naruto tak pelak terjatuh kembali, "Kaukah itu?" lanjutnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, samar ia lihat sosok gadis yang disebutnya Hinata tadi berubah menjadi seorang gadis bermata hijau emerald.

"Aku Sakura, Naruto." ucap gadis itu.

Setelah sadar akan halusinasi singkatnya barusan, Naruto kembali melangkah.

Sakura pun berusaha menyusul Naruto, ia takut hal yang buruk akan terjadi terhadap pemuda itu. Saat jaraknya semakin mendekat dengan Naruto, Sakura berhasil menggenggam lengan Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Kali ini saja, aku mohon! Hinata pasti akan sangat sedih melihatmu sekarang. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah dirimu yang dulu. Aku mohon, buatlah Hinata tersenyum di sana!" panjang lebar Sakura mengingatkan Naruto. Sakura jadi sedikit mengingat saat Hinata menyuruhnya untuk membawa Naruto menjadi sosok yang kembali ceria.

**~Falshback~**

Hinata mengambil sepucuk surat yang terbungkus amplop orange, warna kesukaan Naruto di dalam saku roknya, "Kau tak perlu bingung Sakura… Setiap detik waktu yang ku miliki terasa begitu sangat berharga… Tuhan memberikan hadiah terindah di sisa hidupku yaitu Naruto, tak ingin sedikit pun aku melukainya… Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang sempurna, aku tak akan memiliki dia seutuhnya..." Hinata sedikit terisak begitu pun dengan Sakura.

"Hinata, aku ingin sekali ada untuk membantumu." Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Tolong ya! Berikan surat ini kepada Naruto, ketika hari dimana aku dalam kesepianku telah tiba." airmata Hinata tak terbendung lagi.

Sakura menerima surat itu dan merangkul Hinata, seseorang yang mampu dan tegar dengan semua kesedihannya. 'Sakura? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau berada dalam posisi Hinata? Apa kau akan tegar? Atau hanya menangis? Meratapi hari di mana kau akan meninggalkan semuanya' bisik hati Sakura lirih.

**~Flashback end~**

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata..." Sakura terisak sembari mempertahankan posisinya; menahan Naruto agar tak kembali mengambil langkah. "Tolong, Naruto! Sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

...

Hening beberapa saat~hanya gemericik hujan yang mendominasi.

...

"Sampai aku dapat menemuinya." ucap Naruto singkat tetapi cukup pasti.

Genggaman jemari Sakura melonggar, membuat Naruto dapat kembali berjalan tanpa penahanannya. Sakura terdiam membisu, payung yang erat digenggamannya pun terlepas dan terjatuh. Dingin air hujan berhasil membasahi seluruh tubuhnya kini.

'Maafkan aku... Naruto!'

Langkah Naruto membawanya terhenti tepat di tepi sebuah pantai. Hujan terus saja mengguyur tanpa kenal permisi, ombak lautan pun kian menggelombang; menghempas air laut ke daratan pantai. Pasir pantai yang kini dipijaknya pun, tak ubahnya lumpur menggenang.

Ditatapnya jauh air laut tak berujung. Sorot mata biru lautnya sayu—tak lagi senada dengan hamparan lautan di hadapannya.

Sesekali bola matanya mengitari setiap sudut tempat di pesisir pantai itu. Pandangannya seketika tertuju pada sebongkah batu karang besar di selatan pantai. Batu karang yang mencerminkan ketegaran dan ketangguhan—kontras dengan sosoknya yang sekarang; Naruto yang selalu mengeluh dan rapuh.

Nalurinya menuntun ia agar menapakkan kaki di puncak karang itu. Hatinya ingin meronta, jemarinya ingin menyentuh langit walau pada kenyataannya hal tersebut mustahil terjadi. Langkah gontai mulai ia pijakan menginjak terjalnya karang, tangannya meraih atas karang—menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh.

Dengan susah payah dan bermandikan peluh yang bercampur air hujan, akhirnya Naruto telah sampai di puncak karang dan mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Menyadari dirinya yang kini lemah dan cenderung menyerah, hanya bisa menangis—melihat ribuan bahkan jutaan tetes air hujan terjatuh dengan tajamnya di atas riakan air laut.

Dia ingin setegar batu karang, tapi ia tak mampu. Dia ingin setangguh lautan luas di hadapannya, tapi ia tak berdaya. Dia yang memang lemah dan rendah, percaya bahwa ia tak bisa.

Tubuhnya terjatuh dalam kegetiran tatkala ia ingat akan bayangan gadis yang pernah mengsi kekosongan hatinya beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis yang takkan pernah ia temui lagi dan gadis yang takkan pernah memeluknya lagi.

Hujan yang terus turun dari atas langit sana kian menderas—menerpa Naruto yang sendiri dalam kekalutan sunyi dan sepi. Petir dan kilat seakan berlomba mencari tahta mereka dan berteriak untuk saling menunjukkan 'siapa yang paling kuat di antaranya'.

"Aku ingin menggapai langit, Hinata. Aku ingin menemuimu di atas sana..." ucap Naruto lirih di balik isaknya. Pakaiannya yang kuyup memberikan pertanda bahwa Naruto pasti saat ini tengah kedinginan. "Adakah tangga sedikitnya agar aku mencapainya?"

Kesunyian menambah aksen memilukan kala itu—sore yang tak lagi bersinar jingga dan awan yang tak lagi berhias biru.

Tapi, sebuah pelukan hangat tiba-tiba melingkari perut Naruto. Kehangatan dan kedamaian seketika menyeruak dalam sanubarinya. "Kau datang, Hinata? Aku yakin kau pasti datang."

Naruto saat itu pula mengecup kening sesosok wanita berpendar terang dan bergaun putih bak bidadari. Kulitnya yang putih tak sedikitpun tampak basah terkena air hujan, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto... Bukankah aku selalu berada di sisimu?" ucap lembut wanita yang di kenal bernama Hinata itu—seorang gadis yang telah berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan seminggu yang lalu; gadis yang amat dicintai Naruto.

"Aku kesepian, Hinata. Izinkan aku menyusulmu..." ratap Naruto seraya menggenggam jemari-jemari lentik Hinata. "Aku ingin selalu di dekatmu."

Hinata melempar senyum lembutnya, terlihat amat tulus dari dalam hatinya. "Maaf, Naruto. Tapi, aku tak mengizinkanmu..." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto tak kalah langkah—ia memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Hinata dan memangku kedua pipi lembut gadis itu. "Kau... Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Gadis itu balik memangku pipi Naruto yang masih basah oleh air hujan, "Aku tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa melupakanmu... Kau memiliki takdir yang lebih baik dariku." Hinata terlihat mengeluarkan airmata dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Takdirku adalah kau, Hinata..." ucap singkat nan meyakinkan dari Naruto seraya ia mengusap airmata dari pipi Hinata. "Semua itu takkan bisa berubah."

Selayang kemudian Hinata membenamkan kepalanya pada pelukan di depan dada bidang Naruto. "Aku tak bisa menjadi takdirmu, Naruto..." tiba-tiba Hinata lenyap dari pandangan Naruto. Kepergiannya bagai terhempas angin begitu saja.

Naruto terlihat sangat terpukul, ucapan Hinata beberapa detik lalu mampu menghancurkan hatinya dalam sekejap—Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Aku bukan takdirnya? Dia salah..."

Naruto menarik nafas lumayan panjang, ia menutup sepasang matanya—suara hujan masih terdengar deras, kilatan petir makin menyambar hebat. Namun, dirasakannya sebuah keyakinan.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu, Hinata. Kalau kau adalah takdirku... Takdir sejatiku."

Sebagaimana pun kejamnya dunia dalam memaknai cinta—takkan mengubah pandangan pemuda ini dalam mempertahankan seseorang yang ia anggap bernilai dalam hidupnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja melompat dari karang yang lumayan tinggi itu. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia benar-benar hendak menyusul Hinata dan masuk dalam dunianya?

...

Byuuuuurrrrr!

...

Tak berapa lama tubuhnya menghantam keras air laut—bagai cambuk besar yang terlepas begitu saja pada tubuhnya. Ia terombang-ambing dalam asinnya air laut, nafasnya tergopoh-gopoh seakan berburu oksigen di dalam sana, debaran jantungnya berteriak kencang dan matanya samar berkunang-kunang.

Sekilas ia lihat sosok Hinata tengah berada di hadapannya—sama terombang-ambingnya dalam lautan.

'Hinata? Apa dia ingin menjemputku?' ucap hati Naruto dalam setengah kesadarannya. Ia melihat Hinata memejamkan matanya—serasa hendak menuntunnya untuk memejamkan matanya pula. 'Apa aku telah sampai di batas akhir hidupku?'

Naruto merasakan denyut nadinya melemah, desiran darahnya tak lagi mengalir—dalam nyawanya yang telah di ujung tanduk, ia berusaha menggenggam jemari tangan Hinata.

"A... Aku adalah takdirmu, Hinata."

* * *

**July 6th 2010  
on 9.35pm**

Kuhapus airmata yang kurasa telah membanjiri pipiku. Seharusnya, aku tak menceritakan hal ini. Tapi, kalian telah menunjukkan tentang takdir dan cinta abadi pada dunia.

Kulihat anakku telah tertidur lelap dalam malamnya. Ini bukan dongeng, sayang. Kutarik selimutnya agar menutupi penuh seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Kulirik pula kalender yang menempel di dinding kamar anak lelaki 10 Tahunku.

"Besok tanggal 7 Juli... Aku, Sasuke dan anak kami berjanji akan berziarah ke makam kalian. Hampir sepuluh tahun kalian pergi..." ucapku saat mengetahui bahwa besok adalah hari di mana Naruto meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan hari di mana Hinata meninggal seminggu sebelumnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menutup gorden yang masih membiarkan jendela kamar anakku terbuka. Kupandangkan bola mata hijauku ke arah langit malam di atas sana, kulihat langit tampak cerah.

"Malam yang indah untuk kalian, Naruto... Hinata..." ucapku seraya menutup gorden. "Selamat malam."

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Gomenasai untuk seluruh readers karena fic ini sebelumnya sempat saya publish tapi masih bersambung. Tapi, kali ini saya coba edit lagi dan menyelesaikannya dalam bentuk oneshot dan di spesialkan untuk HTNH yang memang saya publish dalam keterlambatan yang sangat sempurna.

Mohon dimaafkan...

Sudikah untuk Read and Review?

**Salam hangat,**  
**Tamaru ariki**


End file.
